


Gimme Gimme Gimme

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Abandoned For Now, Canon diversion, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, M/M, No Wincest, Possession, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: When Sam gets abducted by Michael, Dean makes a deal with the Devil to get him back.
Relationships: Lucifer & Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael & Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykeula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeula/gifts).



> Fic title a song by ABBA.
> 
> Hi, just putting this back up again, hope all is well!
> 
> \--
> 
> On a fic level, all you need to know for alternate canon is when Dean or Sam die, their respective archangels can find their corpses and bring them back.

When Sam eats Walt's bullet, goes down faster than Dean can compute, Dean doesn't get a chance to lunge at Walt, nor does Roy to get a shot in to repay Dean the favor.

No. There's only Dean's inability to move, to do anything than other than look at Sam's limp broken body, accompanied by the flash frozen hiss of ice and the ringing keen of Enochian, and something brighter than Dean can bear to look at, so Dean just crouches over Sam's dead body to shield it from the one monster he still doesn't know how to keep Sam safe from.

When Dean opens his eyes, Roy and Walt are bloody spatters on the wall, and there's a maelstrom of one presence Dean can predict even when only times he'd felt this rush of power, it was emanating from a burnt out body that rose again in a dying graveyard, or from Sam's borrowed skin in a future Dean could not allow to come to pass and still didn't know how to stop like a runaway train-

"Lucifer." Dean swallows. "Don't you dare step any closer-"

What he means to say is, "You will not take my brother, you son of a bitch-"

But before the words come, Lucifer has waved a hand, and Dean can't quite make the sound escape, and only chokes for a second before Lucifer waits and allows him breathing privileges again.

"Relax, Dean. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I don't want to hurt either of you. I know, hard pill to swallow, seeing as I'd snap your neck for trying to hurt precious Sammy in a time that doesn't matter to us, because it's all the same in the end. All that posturing and bad blood aside, I'd say we have a common goal this go-around. See, pretty little Sammy is currently on the fast track up to Heaven, and well... I can't have that. He's mine. And Michael... Michael thinks he can threaten what belongs to me. And that." Lucifer snaps, voice rumbling in his chest. "That is not an option. I'm sure you'd agree? After all, no one gets to keep your gorgeous brother hostage just to make you say a word that we both know you don't want to say. I can help with that. We can save Sam from whatever awful fate my big brother has planned for him. I'll consider it an even trade, repayment, even. I'm the only one in your corner, right now, being the one charitable soul stopping you from getting sucked up to the great beyond so that Michael can't torture your little brother in front of you. All you have to do is say one little word to me, instead."

"No." Dean finds his vocal chords too loud, and jumps to his feet. Getting in the Devil's face wasn't smart, but Sam was dead and he's dead meat anyway and how dare this monster pretend that was even an option-

Lucifer sighs, blinking, holding out a hand, as conciliatory as a predator who knows a fresh kill is wounded and ready to pounce at any moment.

"Cool your jets. I get it, I do. Wrong archangel, after all. It's not like you're a catch, either. But face it. We both want the same thing here. I want Sam back on earth, just like you. And you don't want to kill your brother, Dean. I know that all too well. You'd do anything not to. And I can make your choice..." Lucifer circles Dean like a shark out for blood, spiraling closer, not touching because he still looks like Dean is something disgusting, something to be turned into finger-paint, but then his voice softens, breathy and smelling of death and brimstone, enough that Dean has to take a step back not to find Hell roaring back inside his brain.

"...Easy." Lucifer settles on, and then he holds out two hands. "I can keep both of you safe. Maybe not the way you envisioned, or the way stubborn little Castiel has managed so far. Don't get me wrong, this is certainly not what I wanted, and I know you have hangups about the whole affair- I don't blame you, you aren't exactly my type," Lucifer wrinkles his nose, "But if Michael wants to take a page out of your book and try to get it on with his little bro's prom date, I need some kind of recourse. Some way to make him back off. And I promise I'll vacate the premises once we get our Sammy back-"

"You liar, he's not yours, you-"

"-breathing and all." Lucifer continues, not breaking stride, and the weight behind the words makes Dean glance at his brother's body in a way he can't quite help. Lucifer examines his slightly-burnt out vessel's cuticles, and bites a nail, waving a hand without a care in the world until he's suddenly too close to Sam's body, until he's touching Sam's hair, almost running a finger along it, and Dean physically drags Sam's body out of his reach, Lucifer's half-smile laughing at him even as he lets him pull away.

"Let's not play coy. I have no interest in wearing you... Unless you think it best, to keep you off the chessboard and to leave Michael at a disadvantage." Lucifer lets the offer hang. Let's Dean rally his counterarguments. "Any arrangement would be temporary. Pinky promise. Your brother is too much to pass up, and your familial relations would keep him from... reciprocating."

Lucifer even has the gall to wink.

Dean shouldn't even be listening to this fucked up piece of shit. He's a sick fuck and the sleaziest creep Dean's ever dealt with, especially when it comes to Sam, and he can't endanger him by letting Lucifer get too close in any way at all, and it's absurd, and...

And Dean still doesn't have a better option for bringing Sam back.

"What's stopping you from destroying everything using me, instead? Or stopping you from holding my body hostage to make my brother say yes?" Dean snarls.

Lucifer shrugs, then makes a face.

"Aside from my distaste at cohabitation in _that_ skin, and how it deprives me of getting Sam the way I want? Nothing, really. Nothing except my word. But I promise you, Dean. I won't make either of those fears a reality. See, I can already do whatever I want. I could storm Heaven, grab Sam and run off into the sunset without you any the wiser, without any option of you seeing him ever again unless I took pity on Sammy's attachment to you. It would take longer, sure. But I don't want to waste time. I will not gamble with Sam's welfare. And that's not counting what I could do with you, just to show my brother his place, just to make you cooperate and see my way to get this over with. I could drag you to Hell, right now. Twist you up into something that would make your brother weep. Turn you into a pile of flesh and blood and nothing, for daring to be so... mouthy." Lucifer steps closer. "But I have no interest in that, Dean. It would break poor Sammy's heart," Lucifer holds a hand to his chest, "And I tell no lies. All I want is to make my brother regret his decision. Scout's honor." Lucifer crosses himself, and Dean keeps Sam's body tucked to his chest, grip tightening at the way Lucifer's roaming eyes flicker down and up again.

"One day, I will make Sam say yes, fair and square, no tricks necessary. I want him, Dean. I've waited for him for eons. And I promise, I don't need to use you to get what I want. You know how easy Sam loses it to temptation... It's inevitable."

Lucifer lets the words hang. Let's Dean stew as he thinks of every failure, of every time Sam walked out and some new horror dogged him and used him and broke him only to lead back to this.

Lucifer claps his hands together, startling Dean from the things he's been trying not to doubt but can't help doubting, anyway.

"You in? Because I, for one, am ready to reign Hell down upon all those, ah... Pencil-pushing douches, as you so call them. Rip up all those pretty little angels and their pathetic plans and tear my brother a new one. And I think, in this case, that we'll be of the same mind. What's a better way to stick it to the man, than to throw us in Michael's face? Hmm? Will get him all good and distracted from Sam so we can make a play. Still don't believe me? Look, you know Hell, Dean, and for all my creation's disappointments, you know there are rules. Our agreement is simple. I use you to get Sam out of Heaven, and then I vacate your digs back to Nick here so I can woo Sammy good and proper. Tick tock, Dean. Michael could be getting up to anything upstairs. Deal or no deal, Dean? Isn't it worth it, for Sammy?"

There is no kindness, no charity, only possessive self-interest staring out from the glint of it's blue eyes and false smile, from the way Lucifer's holds it's vessel's clasped hands and then trails his fingers down the blood dripping on the walls.

Dean hates him, hates him as much as he's ever hated anything except maybe Michael for daring to hold Sam's dead body over him again...

Except... Dean can't let anything happen to Sam.

He has to protect him. And if the Devil is willing to make a trade, Sam for not giving Michael what he wants...

If Dean isn't a good fit-

If Dean can fight him, fight the Devil and rip him apart from the inside-

It's a horrible choice.

Sam will hate him for it, and it's not a good plan, it makes icing the Devil even more of a longshot, since Dean knows this isn't a good play-

But Cas is locked out of Heaven, and he can't take on Lucifer, not when he has Dean cornered like a mouse in a trap and Sam's body at his disposal once Michael decides on other tactics or if he decides to give Sam up-

It's Hell on Earth, having the option. Having Sam ripped from him and everything going wrong-

Like being on the rack, choosing to endure when enduring did nothing.

...It almost doesn't feel like a choice at all.

And will Hellfire on his tongue and hooks poking at the backs of his eyelids,Â Dean locks eyes with the Devil and makes the only choice he thinks will save Sam, even if it won't fix anything else that's gone so horribly wrong.

"Yes."

And the Devil rings out, explodes from outside to within.


	2. You Spin Me Right Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title a song by Dead or Alive

Being inside the Devil's head isn't exactly a pleasant experience, particularly when the first thing Lucifer does in Dean's body is eviscerate and then chug a host of demon blood as insurance. While Dean can fit an archangel, there's no guarantee that he won't burn through fast, seeing as there's a few kinks to work out with this arrangement, but Lucifer doesn't want to take more than a minute in case Michael gets the memo on what he's managed to pull.

 ** _Back the fuck up, Satan. I thought we were in a hurry?_** Dean hisses, none too pleased even if he knows Satan's reasoning already.

_Do you want to turn into a pile of mush before we even get into Heaven? No? Then let me get this over with and we can do a jailbreak good and proper. No use half-assing a rescue attempt, even if it is easier to use you to get in the pearly gates, and considering I don't mind if you explode all that much once Sam is out of the crossfire. But we are on the same side at the moment- so stay out of the way, and we can get this over with as fast as possible._

Dean knows the whole blood drinking thing is probably not necessary and knows that Lucifer is half-doing it out of spite thanks to what the blood did to Sam, and also to power up against his own brother in case of any snags in the plan, but it doesn't change the fact that Dean does not relish the after effects he knows will follow the moment Lucifer vacates the premises.

That rankles, and by all accounts, what stings more is that they shouldn't be this compatible.

There areÂ three distinct things they have in common, and it's enough to keep them on a wavelength that doesn't mean immediate disintegration from the ways they should not be able to coexist, thanks to what Dean can glean about the metaphysics of angel possession:

1.) A mutual and intense hatred towards the other. Any strongly shared emotions helps smooth over any ideological differences that might make the soul and grace incompatible. (Dean tries not to think about the implications of that, either. Sam deserves better than this, and he's trying his best not to become a walking meatsuit, and is about the only one still believing, and that's gotta count for something... Even if idealism and optimism beyond what should be rational is apparently something Sam and Satan share, but Dean shuts those thoughts down before Lucifer can make a quip about it.)

2.) Intense rage at Michael for daring to do absolutely anything to Sam and a need to violently correct the wrong committed. This is at least the one thing they can agree on.

3.) A need to protect Sam from both Michael, everyone else... and especially each other, even if their definitions of "protection" vary intensely.

So, while they'd otherwise be completely at odds, it makes sharing headspace more than just a little claustrophobic, and more than just a worse case scenario, in Dean's estimation. Knowing that the Devil is a little less confident and calm under his usual facade is about the only silver lining Dean can focus on, although trying to dig up more information while Lucifer is taking point in the motor skills department is a quick second.

Lucifer keeps tracing some trail, trying to find the way into Heaven that isn't barred to direct flight, which is a little more time consuming and distracting, but apparently not distracting enough.

_Oh, you aren't that impressive, Dean. Get over yourself. I'm settling here as much as you think you are._

Dean, unfortunately, doesn't have much of a rejoinder, because digging too deep into Satan's grip on his own head or to try and take the wheel or find any weaknesses causes Satan to threaten sending over every configuration of how he'd like to lay Sam out and/or bend him over a table, something Dean definitely does not want a mental image of in any capacity.

_**I will kill you.** _

_Ah, yes, because that worked out so well the last time-_

And with that reminder, Dean finds himself scrabbling to figure out just what Satan might have said or done to Sam while he was down for the count at Carthage, considering it's not like Sam has been upfront about Satan's extracurricular interest in him outside of wearing his skin.

Thankfully, Dean's fears remain unfounded, although it doesn't stop Lucifer from rubbing it in.

_What was I supposed to do, ask him out to dinner?_

**_This coming from the guy who wants to murder all of humanity._ **

_Sam doesn't count. It's not like we have a lot of time before destiny catches up to us, and I'm not one to turn down a good time, especially if I can get Sam to cave outside of his dreams-_

**_I'm going to flay you into tiny pieces-_ **

_You know, I'd be curious to see how far you've come, actually. Alastair did learn everything from me. We could go over your technique. Tweak a few things. I know you are a kinetic learner, thanks to the grapevine. And if I wasn't aÂ perfect gentleman,Â I'd offer toÂ turn you into a demon to get Michael off your back, just so he gets a taste of his own medicine... Won't stop me from smiting you outright, but I'm sure Sam could convince me otherwise. Thoughts?_

**_Blow me, Mephistopheles._ **

_Pass. I'm not a hit-it-and-quit-it type, more a romantic. That, and Sammy-_

**_Say my brother's name one more time-_ **

Dean keeps digging the hole he's found himself in, just out of principle. It might be worth the price to figure out how to kill Satan, but it doesn't stop the fact that the bastard is very good at getting under his skin or breaking Dean's concentration. That, and he isn't above playing dirty at all- dredging up Dean's Hell memories when it proves the second-best deterrent for getting Dean complacent.

When that fails to stop Dean from digging for Lucifer's plans, Lucifer defaults to describing in vivid detail just what Michael might being doing to break Sam if they don't get this handled quickly, and that finally is enough to get Dean to give up, albeit temporarily.

_**Don't.** _

_Then behave. We'll get the Dean Express upstairs, but that means you have to work with me. So no more peeking, and I'll afford you the same courtesy. You've seen Sam in far more vulnerable positions, so if you don't want me getting any ideas-_

**_Shut your damn mouth and just get us there already._ **

Lucifer complies, although not before Dean gets a glimpse of Lucifer invading Sam's dreams, and promptly withdraws from the mental walls Lucifer is trying to keep up. Sam and him might have to talk about it later, and while the last thing Dean wants to do is talk about any of this, he can't just ignore how Lucifer is just casually invading Sam's life and Sam has kept mum on the subject... mostly because Sam is scared to death, Dean can tell just from the body language he'd glimpsed Sam with when the Devil cornered him, and that just adds one more log to the flaming pile of bullshit Dean is going to rip Lucifer apart for.

Lucifer, similarly, sends over a scathing review of the things Dean has done to Sam, and while Dean still thinks they might be justified, he certainly feels like shit about it. Satan shouldn't be this good at the blame game, considering his opinion isn't worth shit and he's a creepy brother stalking menace, but the asshole does know his trade.

Which is all the more reason Dean has to stop him, has to spare Sam this, because if there is anything Sam is, it's easily pliable when he feels guilty, and Lucifer sure is good at making them both feel that.

And then they are flying up to Heaven. It's a little too easy to get up there, feels like breaking through tissue paper, and Lucifer explains that's all thanks to Dean's ties to this place and his brother.

And while alarm bells have been rung- angel radio stings, but Dean is mostly insulated, thanks to the whole Archangel thing- even the guard they have up there is not much to stop Lucifer from tearing the first sentries apart with a simple snap of his fingers.

_He who hesitates, disintegrates._

Lucifer, despite his constant rage and bravado, is oddly nervous, and Dean regretfully finds himself sharing the feeling (it's more than offputting, sharing emotions without the same impetus driving the action). Dean doesn't want to face Michael again unless it means kicking his ass two ways to Sunday, and while Lucifer shares the sentiment, he also remembers all too well what is was like being kicked out by his own brother and thrown downstairs.

Neither of them want to think about being dragged or falling into the Pit.

So Lucifer instead tries to plan what he could say, to his brother, since there's still that need to explain himself, to react to both the betrayal and the fact that he doesn't want to kill his brother, even if the similar brand of territorial need to make Michael back the Hell off is still just as strong.

Satan wants Michael to see that he is right, wants him to give up trying to kill him and take his side and demand answers from God, and while Dean is more concerned with Sam's current welfare, Dean resolutely tries not to think about Sam and all the reasoning and fights they had before this.

Lucifer may be the worst thing to ever happen to anyone, but there are some things that hit a little too close to home, particularly when Dean can't help but think of what it was like when his Dad asked him to make the same choice, down the line.

And how he didn't kill Sam.

That, at least, makes the Devil more prone to silence instead of a running commentary on Dean's many failings.

Despite Satan being a piece of shit Dean doesn't feel sorry for in any capacity, Dean can't but help ask himself if the betrayal and the sad edge of the things Lucifer plays the victim on are shared in any way by Sam, thinking he'd been left out to dry by his brother or isolated from the world, seeing as there has to be some sort of resonance for the two to be compatible in the first place, at least according to the things Dean has gleaned from this.

Sam is in no way a bad person. He's kind, and compassionate, and has horrible judgement sometimes, and he struggles with doing things that Dean would agree with, but saying he's in any way a fit for this bitter, violent son of a bitch who views him as personal property is in no way what could bind them together.

Sure, they both wanted to do their own thing and be their own person. Sure, they believe in standing up for what they believe in and striking out when the family doesn't accept it.

But Sam, at least, tried to be a decent person and tried to protect people even when Dean was sure he was going about it the exact wrong way.

Sam has both made and stumbled into bad decisions and let himself get screwed over because he believed in and trusted people too much.

That's why Dean had to look out for him, had to make him see the truth, had to fix the mess.

_Sure, you fixed it. You're the one who kicked off the whole thing, first seal and all._

**_Yeah, and who broke their family apart because your solution to everything is to destroy whatever you don't like?_ **

_I'm not the one who raised a hand to my family.Â They turned their backs on me. I didn't do anything wrong. They betrayed me, wouldn't hear me out-_

_**Save it for someone who gives a damn.** _

_Yeah, I know your brother understands just fine, even if he's still trailing you like a kicked puppy. He'll see things my way. I know he will. Because, guess what? I'm inside your head. And I see Michael in there. You might not say yes. But you'll throw Sammy to the wolves and toss him in isolation the moment he doesn't fit your picture perfect vision of what you want him to be. You've done it before, and you'll do it again. And I think he'll do anything, even suffer my lovely company, if it means he isn't left alone again._

Yeah. Lucifer... Lucifer was just one of those nasty fucks who would dare to paint himself the victim and would dare to draw Sam in, and if Dean isn't careful, Sam might just fall for it.

Sam... Sam has shit self esteem-

_Who's fault is that, hmm?_

-And they both know Lucifer will pounce on that the second he can spin it to his advantage. Fucker is even trying to use to sympathy card, seeing as they both hate confined spaces or being touch-starved and Dean really needs to think of a plan to counteract Lucifer's methods...

That is, if Satan doesn't go for completely ignoring Sam's boundaries out the gate and actually does pounce on him... and Dean needs to get out of this corner of his mind that Lucifer has once again thrown up as a shield to keep Dean from interacting with him and impugning his honor or whatever.

Satan is the worst.

_Pot, meet kettle._

Dean tries to pray to Cas, just to see if it will work, or if he might think of any bright ideas to dig them both out of this mess, only for Lucifer to put him in a lockdown.

_No two-wheeling, champ. I'm the only one with the firepower to handle my brother. So you bite down and ride out whatever little rebellion you think you can pull. Or I will make this... uncomfortable._

**_Says the guy who can't stand his own personal time out prison._ **

That makes Dean drown in some memories he'd rather keep buried, and by the time he comes to, Sam and Michael are facing them down in the Garden, with Dean having no memory of how they got into the very heart of Heaven.

\--

Sam isn't exactly thrilled with being upstairs.

In fact, the only silver lining is that Michael doesn't have Dean. So he figures he'll try and make the best of it, even if the last time Michael showed his face, Dean was a mess and Sam, well, died. So he isn't holding his breath or anything. Just trying to keep calm in yet another impossible situation.

It's not every day you end up in Heaven, and it's not like Sam expects to be able to enjoy the scenery, seeing as Hell kind of had it's own hooks in him and Lucifer certainly wasn't backing down any time soon...

Yeah, Sam probably should panic.

He just doesn't have the energy.

Lucifer may be beyond reasoning, and based on Zachariah's orders, and all the things Michael has ordered everyone under him to do, Sam doubts Michael is any less stubborn or blind.

But he can try. It's not like they've ever chatted face-to-face before.

And it's not like Sam is a stranger to facing down creatures that think he's less than dirt.

(In a weird way, the disdain has grown a little comforting. Lucifer has been so single-mindedly focused on him, and very... intensely vocal about his praises, and handsy enough when he was Jess, that Sam still prefers the blanket hatred of being seen as both a freak and abomination if it means no one else tries to hit on him or touch him without his permission.)

Â He's still not entirely sure why he's in Heaven, though, and if it has anything to do with getting Sam to say yes then he's going to throw a fit.

That, and he's not sure why Michael would try and have Sam offed without Dean, and Sam, on some level, knows he's probably a bargaining chip. Which... Knowing Dean, is probably a reason to assume the absolute worst scenario.

But Sam doesn't have the energy to care right now, even if this is yet another ploy to get Dean to say yes. Because, for all his talk, Michael seems even more convinced than Lucifer that Dean will stop holding out, enough that he hasn't felt the need to track them down himself. From what Sam can tell, Michael has been content to outsource the trouble so far, which means maybe he's just not as directly involved, or he has more important things to do, so until Sam's hopes have been dashed... Well, he can only hope Michael might be able to see sense. Or at least... Be less like Lucifer. Honestly, just about anything is better than Lucifer. At least the angels in Heaven are open about their tendency to be morally bankrupt and awful beings- with Lucifer, he keeps pretending at being the victim, and being kind, and at fostering some sort of understanding (and the worse thing is, if it isn't completely an act, but Sam doesn't really want to think about that), particularly since Lucifer gave up his chances the moment he pretended he wasn't a snake in the grass.

And frankly, Sam is not one for not giving even the most desperate options a shot.

Particularly if he and the Archangel in front of him both have similar grievances.

"Sam Winchester." Michael starts in. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here?"

Sam nods.

"I'm assuming it has to do with my brother?"

"Not exactly." Michael answers. "No, Sam, this time, this has to do with you."

Michael smiles- and it's the same smile Sam recognizes, the same one that haunts his every waking nightmare except with less lust and more sadism- and with a sinking feeling, realizes this is probably the worst case scenario.

Sam swallows.

Serves him right for trying to be optimistic. That's kind of the big joke of his whole life. Thinking he can turn things around and that everyone else around him won't drag him kicking and screaming into something he'd much rather not deal with, thank you very much.

Yeah. He's so screwed.

But if he's gunning for Sam to say yes to his brother, Michael will probably stick to physical torture, which Sam thinks he can probably stomach. At least until Lucifer raises him again...

Unless...

Actually, after all the other times Sam has died and Lucifer has gloated in his face about destiny and being made for each other and not getting away, makes this incredibly suspicious.

Sam levels Michael with the biggest, driest expression he can muster, hoping the "fuck you and everything you stand for" message gets sent loud and clear.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific." Sam manages, and he prides himself on his tone staying level even when he can't quite stop clenching and unclenching his hands and keeping his stance grounded, even if a fight is... well, less than useless, when fighting an Archangel on their literal home turf.


End file.
